


The most important moments

by albalonga99



Series: My old Figure Skating RPF - cross-posted from LJ [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian Joubert`s disastrous performance in 2010 Olympic short program, Stephane Lambiel is waiting for him in his hotel room. Brian and Stephane have a history. Is it the right moment to start making a new one?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important moments

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my fav short fic I have ever written. It meant a lot to me at the time. Cross-posting it from Live Journal.

He’s there. Waiting for you. He looks sad and exhausted. He knows how much this means for you, how broken you feel, how much you have given and how much you have lost today.   
He was there with you at the beginning of the way. And somewhere in the middle you lost him to this big Olympic dream that is now shattered into a million pieces.   
He is sitting on the couch in your hotel suite and you have no idea how he got in.   
He’s wearing black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt. Master of disguise. You’re certain he made sure no one saw him entering your room and no one will see him leaving. Just like no one has before.   
He doesn’t move, he doesn’t say a thing. You have never needed words to communicate but today after your Olympic Short Program disaster you choose to use some.   
\- Just don’t say you’re fucking sorry!   
You drop your bag at the door, take off your jacket and drop it on the chair next to the door. You go straight to the window to look down at the lights of Vancouver.   
He’s still on the couch. Hasn`t moved, hasn’t said a thing.   
Silence.   
Long silence.   
Uncomfortable silence.   
You’re waiting for him to say something. Anything. To scream at you like your coach and all the French skating federation did, to judge you like the press did, to comfort you like your mom did.   
But you don’t get anything from him. Just his presence.   
\- Why? – You can’t take this silence anymore.   
\- What why, Brian? – He asks after a bit too long pause.   
\- Why are you here, Stephane?   
Silence again.   
And then you hear a deep sigh.   
\- You know why, Brian.   
\- Really? – You explode. – Do I?   
\- Yeah, Brian – you do! – He stands up from the couch.   
You turn around and look at him. You’re angry. And you’re still not sure at whom. And all your anger just bursts out.   
\- Well, I don’t, Stephane. Okay? I don’t. You fucking ended this, you left me. And now you’re here with your big fucking comeback and fighting for the podium and everyone is so fucking happy to see you, to praise you, to compliment you. And I’m just this guy who works his ass off and goes down in flames right in the middle of the most important moment of his life.   
Silence again. And then he suddenly approaches you, lifts his hand and slaps you in the face. Hard.   
Your instinctive reaction is to hit back but you stop your hand in the air because you see tears in his eyes.   
And there is silence again. He just looks at you, tears streaming down his face. And you shiver under his strong gaze. All your angriness fades, leaving just misery and embarrassment.   
He sighs, turns around and moves to leave your suite. To leave you. And all you can do is just fucking stand there and watch. What a fucking coward you are!   
He’s nearly at the door when he suddenly stops and you hear his voice. It’s almost a whisper but you hear every word.   
\- When I was fifteen, I thought that the most important moment of my life was when you shook my hand firmly and introduced yourself. We were at the ice rink in Oberstdorf. First international competition. I had to go on the ice and skate but all I could think of was how funny those blond strands looked on the top of your head. – You can hear a smile in his voice. – When I was seventeen, I thought that the most important moment of my life was when I crashed into you in the foyer and you smiled at me and remembered me. After a few days I thought that the most important moment of my life was when you finished your LP and I knew for sure that we were both going to Salt Lake City. When I was eighteen and you kissed me for the first time, I was sure that it would always be the top moment of my life. When I was nineteen I changed my mind after that night in Budapest when you took your first European gold. And after that I changed my mind almost every day I spent with you… When I was coming to Vancouver I… Fuck. Yeah, I know I’m stupid, but I thought, I hoped that… But I guess I’m not that important. Never been to you…   
His hand is on the door-handle and suddenly you feel yourself moving. Maybe faster than you’ve ever had. He’s in the half-opened doors when you put your arms around him from behind and squeeze him as hard as you can. Almost as if you want to break him but you know you won’t because he’s strong – he’s not a girl. He’s a guy. The Guy you’re in love with…  
You push him against the door, thus achieving two goals – closing the doors and sandwiching him between your body and the doors. He’s silent and willing as he always is. You still hold him firmly with one hand when the other travels down to his crotch. He’s not hard yet but he’s getting there. You rub and squeeze, getting moans and deep body shudders out of him. Your mouth lives its own life as you take his earlobe between your teeth and bite a little and then smooth it with gentle touches of your tongue after a painful groan has escaped his lips. Your mouth travels down, licking his jaw line and neck. It stops for a moment on a pulsating vein and you can feel how fast his heart is racing and you know it’s because of you and you instantly get harder than you were before. You press your chest even closer to his back and rub your body against his for a moment. Your hard and sensitive nipples are aching and you know it’s because too much material is in the way. You move away a bit – just enough to take your shirt off with one fast and graceful move and then you go for his shirt. He knows how this works. You both know. His hands go up over his head to let you easily free him from his shirt. You drop it on the floor next to yours and put your hands on his wrists, cuffing them and pressing them against the wall high over his head. You rub yourself against him again and now it feels much better. Skin against skin. Already sweaty and radiating warmth. Your nipples are getting even harder than they were and you know he can feel them against his naked back. He shivers and moans. His voice is deep and husky when he says just one word.  
\- Brian…  
No one can say your name like he can. No one can put so many emotions, so much want, and so much need in your name. There is everything you want to hear from him – pleading, trust, surrender, adoration, understanding, belonging and love.  
You bite hard at the skin over his collarbone and he cries out. You leave a bruised mark with signs of your teeth clearly noticeable. You mark him. The taste of his skin is intoxicating and you want more. You wanna mark every part of his body. With every bite, every lick, every touch, you want to prove your point – he’s yours. He’s always been yours. Even when you’re apart he still belongs to you. Even when he’s with someone else he’s still yours. And you want everyone to know it. Because he’s warm and tender. He’s not just a piece of cold shining metal you were chasing for so long. He’s willing and giving and you are the best for him. Always. Even on days when you are awful and lost and losing in everything. You have always wanted to tell him that. But you never could. You never got the right words, the right place, the right moment. But this is it. Maybe you found your perfect moment, the best moment of your life.  
Your hands leave his wrists but he doesn’t move down his arms – they’re still over his head. He knows how you want him, how you need to take control and all the power in your hands.  
Your hands travel over his waist, caressing. They stop on his crotch. Now he’s fully hard and every touch make shivers go all through his body. The tender material of his sweatpants and boxer briefs is the only obstacle in your way and you take care of it easily. You slide them down over his perfect bubble butt and let them fall down at his ankles. Now he’s naked in front of you and you swallow hard because it always amazes you how beautiful and perfect his naked form is. Pale skin, strong muscles, dark body hair. You push him deeper into the door, blanketing him with your body. Your hands travel all over him, tracing the relief of his body with searching fingers trying to find evidence of something unknown, something new, but you don’t find anything. It’s still him just the way you remember – every part of him. You snuggle into the back of his head and inhale the scent. It’s still his fruit shampoo, his sweet cologne, his salty sweat and indescribable scent that is he. You lick the back of his neck while your left hand is pinching his sensitive nipples and your other hand is rubbing his dick. You know he’s close from the sensation but he knows just as you know that you won’t let him come just yet. You like teasing and he likes to be teased. Maybe that’s why you always were so perfect in your sex life. But there are more reasons to that. Like those small little throaty sounds he makes when he’s as needy as he is now. They never fail you. They always get you so close. They’ve been part of your jerk-off fantasies for years. And his hands – they’re still over his head were you left them. Full surrender. He’s giving himself to you and he’s letting you do whatever you want with him. It always makes waves of warmth stream somewhere at the bottom of your belly. And even while you have total control he manages to make you lose it. Just like now when he suddenly pushes his naked ass against your crotch so hard that you can’t help but moan deep and loud against his neck.  
\- Fuck… - You whisper.  
And even though you can’t see his face you know he’s smiling that blinding content smile of his. Fucker.  
You get out of your pants and underwear as fast as you can. Your cock is steel-hard, almost purple and leaking pre-come.  
\- In my sweatpants - He whispers.  
And you’re not surprised at all to find condoms in his pocket. He always took care of those things.  
\- No lube? – You ask even through you’re not surprised about that too.  
\- No. – He just answers.  
\- Have you...lately...  
\- No! – He understands what you’re asking.  
\- It`s gonna hurt. – You`re worried.  
\- It`s okay. – He says simply.  
And this is one of the reasons why he`s so perfect. He likes everything you give him. Even pain. You never have to hold back your strength with him because he`s always ready to take it all. But still – you always try to make it as comfortable for him as you can. Because you don`t want him bleeding and sore for days. Yes, you want him to feel you days after you fucked him. But you want him to feel more pleasure than pain. And usually you want to fuck him as often as you can. Maybe that`s why you collect his own pre-come on your fingers and start to open him up. He shudders when you get through the first ring of muscles. And again you know it`s still him just the way you remember when he pushes against your finger, taking all of it inside him. He clenches around you and your dick twitches instinctively.  
\- Oh God... – Escapes your mouth.  
And you know he`s smiling again.  
He`s relaxing and opening up. It`s still too dry so you take your finger out of him, intending to wet it with your spit.  
\- Let me. – He says because he knows what you want to do even though he can`t see you and you didn’t tell him about your intentions.  
So you reach your hand to his mouth and let him suck two fingers in. You instinctively start to rub your aching dick against his crack. His legs are now opened wide for you. You feel his ass hole blinking against the sensitive head of your cock and you want him so desperately. More than ever. That`s why you take your fingers out of his mouth without warning and push them into his ass with one fast movement. He cries out with pain so you make yourself stop to let him adjust. It doesn`t take long till you feel his muscles relaxing around your fingers so you start moving and searching and you know when you’ve found it.  
\- Ohhhh... – It`s a long incoherent groan.  
You take the chance and push a third finger inside him, stretching and scissoring and brushing over his prostate as often as you can. And he keeps making those small little throaty sounds and you wander who will be the first to lose it. When you think you can’t wait anymore it’s him who says:  
\- Jesus, fuck me already!  
And now it’s your time to smile and your time to obey. You take your fingers out of him as gently as you can. A whimper still escapes his mouth. That’s one of the reasons why you move so unbelievably fast. You tear up the packing and slide a condom on your dick. You spit on your hand and lube your entire shaft. And then you’re sliding into him. Your dick is much bigger than your three fingers and you know he’s hurting but you also know that he doesn’t want you to stop and wait, he doesn’t want you to be gentle. He pushes back into you and you slam all the way in. He’s so unbelievably tight.  
\- I love feeling you pulsing inside me - You hear him whispering.  
And you’re shocked he can still talk. So you move. Almost all the way out and then back in. He follows your lead and you find your rhythm easily. You’re holding his hips firmly and you know there will be bruises later. He’s still holding his hands over his head but now he has bent more to give you better access.  
Only he can make sounds like these. They’re not that loud but they’re deep and husky and you know you won’t be able to last long. You try to slow down but he won’t let you. So you reach for his dick and start stroking it to the rhythm of your movements. You lube it with his pre-come and now it’s slippery and you can stroke harder and faster.  
\- I’m gonna…  
And it’s all he manages before he comes hard and clenches around you so fucking tight that it hurts and you cry out as your climax catches you. You crash over him and he somehow manages to hold both your weights. Your shallow and fast breath is mimicking his and it takes time for both of you to steady it.  
You don’t wanna move but you know you have to. You take your softening cock out of him and liberate it from the condom. You see how he’s putting his clothes on. It feels like déjà vu. You have seen it so many times in the past. He’s not looking at you and it scares you more than anything.  
\- Stephane…  
You say but you don’t get any reaction from him.  
\- Stephane, look at me…  
But he won’t. Because he thinks you’ll hurt him yet again with your inability to let yourself be happy.  
And now you know clearly that this is the right place, this is the right moment and at last you’ll find the right words.  
\- I love you.  
And it’s that simple.  
He looks at you. Shocked.  
\- I love you.  
You repeat and his eyes widen even more.  
And then you go and do what you have wanted to do for so long and what you have done – so rarely - in the past. You go and kiss him. Hard and passionate, wet and dirty. And he melts in your arms and opens his mouth for you. You break this perfect kiss just for the short moment and just for the right words.  
\- This is the most important moment of my life.  
You say as you find yourself smiling.  
And then you go back to kissing him.


End file.
